


Teasing - (LucioXApprentice)

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: “Quite needy that we are today, huh?” You hear Lucio whispering into your ear, his hands pressing your body back onto the mattress with ease.“Stop teasing me, Lucio…”“So soon? I don’t think so, my dear. I quite enjoy seeing you whimper under me while I tease you.”---------Also on Tumblr: https://the-andy-world.tumblr.com/post/182509309175/teasing-lucioxapprenticesmut-ish





	Teasing - (LucioXApprentice)

Your body trembled, the ghostly touch of Lucio’s prosthetic hand tracing an imaginary trail from your chest to the lower of your stomach. It drives you insane and your body pleads for more. Your hips begin to get up of the bed and while your back does a perfect arch, desperately going after his touch.

“Quite needy that we are today, huh?” You hear Lucio whispering into your ear, his hands pressing your body back onto the mattress with ease.

“Stop teasing me, Lucio…” 

“So soon? I don’t think so, my dear. I quite enjoy seeing you whimper under me while I tease you.”

A gasp leaves your mouth when the count’s lips hungrily land on your neck’s flesh, bruising it until a hint of dark purple was seen. You can feel how he smirks against your skin, completely enjoying your frustration.

Lucio continues his attack, his lips travelling lower and lower, stopping once his face meets your chest. He makes you wait before attacking, like a predator who enjoys building up the anxiety in its prey, and you let out a not so beautiful moan once you feel his tongue playing with one of your nipples, the other one being pinched with his golden claws.

The sensations are intense and you couldn’t think that it could get even more intense, not until Lucio’s human hand travels to your utmost intimate zone and touches your intimacy, first with delicate care but soon enough with efficient force to cloud your mind.

“S-shit…!” You groan, your hands attacking Lucio’s back, nails scratching it’s flesh to the point where the scent of iron invaded your nostrils. Lucio lets out a growl in response to your doing as his mouth leaves your now extremely harden nipple and then attacks your lips, breaking the kiss only when the need to breathe appears.

The look he gives you next makes you shiver. Not in fright but with excitement, your body waiting for what he would do next as he travels south once again and has his face in between your thighs, his hands holding parting your legs wider than before.

You start to believe that he would finally put an end to his teasing to only let out a gasp of surprise as Lucio bites in your inner thigh.

“L-luci-… o-oh…” You find yourself unable to speak as he bites on your other thigh, your legs trembling tremendously without stop.

Lucio brings his human hand to your hips, not letting you move from your place while his prosthetic one goes to your needy intimacy that begged for much attention after being abandoned.

He’s not kind with your intimacy, his ministrations are fast and brutal. So brutal that in a couple of seconds your hands are grabbing the bed’s sheet with want, knuckles turning white, and your feet curling inwards.

A sweet sensation starts to invade you and before you have time to warn Lucio, your orgasm hits you like no other, your back getting up from the bed as an animalistic moan leaves your mouth.

Lucio helps you ride your orgasm, his hand still working on your intimacy until your back lays on the bed once again and you start trembling from over-stimulation. Only then he stops.

Your mind is fuzzy, still recovering from your high, yet you can still feel a pair of lips softly landing on yours. 

Little by little, you begin to regain your focus, your eyes finally being able to focus on what’s in front of them.

There’s a knowing smirk plastered on Lucio’s face, rubbing you off.

“I know that I’m good at pleasing y-” You don’t let him finish his sentence as you swiftly turn your positions around and you sit on his lap, his harden member pocking your ass.

“Don’t get cocky. This isn’t over,  _Count_.”

It wasn’t over indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Should I do a part two? :3


End file.
